The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a field effect transistor.
A semiconductor device may be an important factor in electronic industry because of its small size, multi-function, and/or low fabrication cost. The semiconductor device may be categorized as any one of a semiconductor memory device storing logic data, a semiconductor logic device processing operations of logic data, and a hybrid semiconductor device having both memory and logic elements. The semiconductor device has been increasingly required for high integration with the advanced development of the electronic industry. For example, demands for a semiconductor device having high reliability, high speed, and/or multifunction characteristics have been increasing recently. To meet these demands, the semiconductor device has been becoming gradually complicated and highly integrated.